X-Treme X
by Rictor
Summary: The X-Treme X-Men continue their search for Destiny's Diaries meeting some old friends along the way. !NEW CHAPTER!
1. Light it Up

Light it Up  
  
It's a cloudy-rainy day. As the X-Men all rest in Rogue's new house, which she inherited from Destiny, to take off the following morning in order to continue their search for Destiny's Diaries, the doorbell rings. The doorbell is left unanswered for a moment, as it stops, Ororo steps out of the shower. "Davis go check who's at the door". As he puts down the control and heads for the door he replies "Alright babe". Ororo's mind begins to wander, thinking and aching on what has happened to them recently. The Professor outed the entire school to be mutants, to the press, to the world. And if things couldn't get worse on more recently she lost a friend, more than a friend, to her, she lost a sister. A week ago while in Spain they ran into some trouble with the local authority La Guardia Civil, and in the midst of all of the strain they went through, they were not done for the day, some one else.someone new, filled with so much hatred that nearly killed Beast and Rogue showed up. Betsy was too brave to let her friend be pushed around, she was a fool to head into battle without the rest of the team, but she went out doing what she loved.Fighting for her beliefs, her dreams, her family. Without noticing a lightning storm brews outside. "I have let my feelings get the best of me - I must be strong, for me, for the others, for those who I may put in danger if my feelings get out of control".Storm thought to her self. All of a sudden she was brought back to reality as she began to hear shouts coming from downstairs, "By the Goddess, what could that be".  
  
Davis: Who the hell are you?  
  
Jubilee: None of your fucking business, I should be asking you that!  
  
Storm: Oh child, I've missed you so.  
  
Jubilee: Storm! Am I glad to see you.  
  
Storm: But what are you doing here?  
  
Jubilee: I just found out about Bets, why wasn't I informed? She was like a sister to me, you know that, ever since she helped rescue me from those punks at the mall.  
  
Storm: I'm sorry Jubilee, but you were nowhere to be found. Where were you?  
  
Jubilee: I was watching out for Banshee, he's been out of it lately, he's acting like he is someone else. I had to come, I just had to.So I left M and Paige to look after him make sure he doesn't do anything stupid.  
  
Storm: I'm glad to see your hear my child, but you have to leave. It's not safe here, you know that.  
  
Davis: Ok so what am I missing here?  
  
Storm: What happened?  
  
Davis: Well I came down to get the door just as you asked, but as I opened it "WHAM", she punched me in the face.  
  
Jubilee: Oh! My bad sorry dude I didn't know you were with us.  
  
As they begin to get acquainted the door opens and the others enter. Without even noticing Storm, Davis, and Jubilee sitting in front of them.The others continue their conversation. "Did you see the way Neal tripped, who looked like such a dumbass", "Hey I recent that Rogue, after all Gambit tripped me". Bishop turns his attention to Storm and company, "Oh looks like we got ourselves a guest". Jubilee sees Gambit, Rogue, and Bishop and ambushes them. "Man oh man, am I glad to see you guys, its been so long". Rogue replies to her with a question "What are you doing here girl, its not safe", "That's right cher, you might as well just go back". "No Gambit I'm here to stay rather you guys like it or not". They all begin to argue on whether or not Jubilee should stay, Bishop turns to Storm. "So what do you say boss". "She may stay" "Thanks Storm, I knew you would understand".  
  
Rogue: But Storm its too dangerous for her with Vargas bein after us now ya know!  
  
Storm: I know that, but believe me I know the child.She's acting like I would at her age. If I do not let her stay, she will try and go after Vargas herself. This way we can at least keep an eye on her!  
  
Ororo introduces the newer members to Jubilee, 2 new members that have recently joined do to certain circumstances, and 2 that have been members for some time one, way more than the other. "This is Davis and his sister Heather Cameron, this is Neal Shaara". "Don't forget about me Ororo" "What the hell is Tessa doin here Storm, r u nuts letting her come along", "well Jubilee there's some things you don't know about her. But, I'll make it short.She is an and has always been an X-Man since the beginning, only she was made to be a spy for Charles, she was one of the Original X-Men". "Wow, big whoop than why was she attacking us all the time when we fought the Hellfire Club" "Well Jubilee, I wouldn't be quite a good spy if did different would I". "Hm. You make a good point"  
  
Sage: Wow I see your powers have increased severely.  
  
Jubilee: Why, you know how to make a girl smile don'tcha.  
  
While the team catches up on old times, Bishop receives a call from a friend by the name of Terry Baltimore. "Alright team, sorry to break this up, but it appears that somethings up".  
  
Storm: What is it?  
  
Bishop: It appears that Shaw has made his move.  
  
Storm: Lets go!  
  
Jubilee: All right some action already!  
  
Storm: Here you go Jubilee put this on it's my spare.  
  
Jubilee: This little thing is not gonna fit me, how the hell were you expecting to get into it your self.  
  
Storm: It stretches, that thing will fit anyone.  
  
Jubilee: Oh I can just see the Blob in this thing.  
  
Storm: *Sigh*  
  
As they get downtown everything is in chaos as a man with great power goes on a rampage, this man's strength even surpasses that of the Juggernaut if he's pushed.  
  
Shaw: Where the hell are you? Are you afraid to face me? You fucking coward!  
  
As Sebastian continues his rampage, destroying everything he can.All of a sudden the sky turns darker, the temperature drops, and lightning strikes. "No get away you X-Bastards, you will ruin everything"  
  
Storm: What is this about you fool.  
  
Shaw: This is the only way I know how to get them here! And it does not concern you, so I suggest to leave before I have to kill you.  
  
Storm: Who or what are you talking about?  
  
Shaw: Enough, I gave you a chance to leave now die.  
  
Sebastian picks up a nearby vehicle, with such ease and throws it towards the X-Men. Just as easily as he threw that vehicle he throws yet another, and another. As the X-Men defend themselves and hit the cars with their powers to deflect them, explosions begin to fill the street and create bigger chaos in the pedestrians. As the explosions start a fire down the street in a Hospital, Storm gives orders as she takes Lifeguard, Slipstream, Sage and Gambit to get the residents of the Hospital to safety. With the blink of an eye Storm brings a downpour of rain to the Hospital to put out the flames. Rogue, Bishop, Thunderbird, and Jubilee were left to handle Shaw.  
  
Rogue: That's it ya Psycho, if you wanna die so be it!  
  
Shaw: Bring it on little girl.  
  
Rogue flies straight at him and sends a punch strong enough to level a building, yet Shaw does not even flinch. "I will just absorb your attacks you imbecile, have you learned nothing of our previous fights, HAHAHAHAHA!" Before she can re act he returns the punch and sends her flying through the sky slamming into a building.  
  
Thunderbird: What are we going to do Bishop, we cant hurt him even if we try!  
  
Jubilee: All right rookie, step aside.This looks like a woman's job.  
  
With a smirk on her face Jubilee puts her hands together, trying to recall on all her training and concentrating as hard as she ever has, and creates a small bubble the size of a baseball and throws it at an unbelievable speed. Shaw grins and using the energy he absorbed from Rogue's punch he swings and sends the bubble straight back at Jubilee. "Watch out Jubilee", as Bishop yells at her to dodge.Jubilee stands her ground. Bishop jumps for cover taking Thunderbird down with him and fears that she may be lost. He turns and to his amaze he watches as the plasmoid goes right back into her body as she smiles. "Ok I'll had it t'ya Shaw you haven't lost your edge, but lets see you do it again" Jubilee puts her hands together once again to form a second plasmoid and does so yet in a smaller size than the last one. "Batters up".Swoosh! The plasmoid flies straight for Shaw, "You foolish Child, what makes you sure this little pebble with hurt me". He stands his ground firm and confident that he will take her out this time, he readies and swings. "huh" at the last moment before he hit the plasmoid it somehow swung down as if it had a mind of its own and dodged the punch, than all of a sudden it stops right before it hits his abdomen. "What is this, what is this game you play you stupid child, you think you can stop me". " No I don't think I can, I know I can.Everyone duck!"  
  
Jubilee quickly ducks down and creates some kind of barrier around her using her plasmoids to absorb the after boom. Than with a blink of her eye, BOOM! The plasmoid explodes with such magnitude that shatters windows blocks away and sends nearby ruble and Vehicles flying through they air, and to Bishops surprise, Shaw himself flies through the sky slamming into a building creating a crater that eventually brings the building down. "Good thing it was abandoned huh Bish?" "You got that right Rokie."  
  
Rogue: Ughh, wow you sure showed him good gal, oww that punch sure did hurt!  
  
Jubilee: Just something I've been learning to do lately.  
  
Bishop: Rogue go check on Shaw, I'll go see if the others need any help.  
  
Just down the block while the battle with Shaw began Storm and the others along with her (Slipstream, Lifeguard, Sage, and Gambit help get out the residents of the Hospital), while she puts out the flames. While they continue to look for others, Bishop arrives on the scene. " Need any help" "Not really Bishop, we are just about done here."  
  
Slipstream: Is everything all right Bishop.  
  
Bishop: Fine as fine can be, Shaw has been down for a while and Rogue just informed me that he isn't going to get up any time soon.  
  
Storm: Is Jubilee all right?  
  
Bishop: Well I'd say better than fine, she's the one who took'im down.All by herself too.  
  
Storm: But how?  
  
Bishop: Can't explain it, it was just incredible. You had to be there to believe it. He never saw it coming.  
  
Storm: I guess she has been getting stronger.  
  
Sage: Didn't I say it. I'm never wrong.  
  
Storm: Well, I'm sorry Mrs. ImBetterThanWindows98.  
  
Sage: Hahahaha, very funny Ororo  
  
As the cops begin to arrive Terry Baltimore arrives and informs Bishop that Shaw is now in custody and wont be seeing day light for some time.  
  
Storm: I just wonder what was it that he spoke of. What had him so terrified and angered.  
  
Sage: I don't know, but Shaw is not easily scared or pushed around, and frankly I'd rather not know what it was.  
  
  
  
NEXT..... (Windy City) 


	2. Windy City

Windy City  
  
They all decided it best to move under cover at night. No witnesses to any of their doing or any hassle from anyone passing by. Yesterday - They went into battle with an old nemesis of the team, someone they have fought plenty of times before.only this time there was something completely odd about his behavior. Sebastian Shaw was a man of power, a man of intellect, a man to be feared. But yesterday was different, yesterday; he was the one in fear. During the battle that ensued only a day ago, just as the X-Men arrived on the scene they heard Shaw talking, no; yelling to someone. Who could it have been that had him so horrified, so angered? The only clue they had to go from was a piece of paper that Sebastian had dropped during his rampage. Terry Baltimore a newfound friend to Bishop, found a note that read, "You know what I want..Death awaits her". What did it mean, on the back it had a number on it; well more like a room number "1984B" to be exact, with an A.I. next to it. Terry helped out in order to track down what Bishop thought to be a room number and the initials to a Hotel. He was right, it was the Allias Inn, and the room 1984B was located on the third floor by the elevator. Moving at night would keep suspicion of any kind off of them. No one would even see them. Slipstream teleported everyone to just outside of the hotel, kept things quiet. Once there, Storm took Sage and went in to find the room. "What do you think had him so stirred up Sage, you know him; better than I. What could have him so terrified", "Well to be honest with you Storm, I'm not sure. I've never seen him act like that".  
  
Sage: There it is!  
  
Storm: Very well, you think you can stir up a black out through out the entire building?  
  
Sage: No sweat.  
  
Storm: Great, I wont have to do it than! *Grins*  
  
As the lights go out in the entire building, Storm and Sage both put on their glasses: a highly technologically advanced communications system used for data processing as well as many other things.in this case Night- Vision. "Very well, now lets go in". As Storm enters Sage follows examining, and looking for clues. "Found anything yet boss", Bishop asks through they com-links. "Not yet Lucas". "Storm, I'm coming up dry here.nothing to go on". "Blast it! How do we know what to look for?" "Hold on I think I got something here, look". As they stare off into the east wall of the room they find a small note left behind, written on the wall; so that it can only be seen with some type of forensics device. "You wont find anything here, look in the books, you'll figure it out.D", "Huh! Would you look at that, it's from Irene, Storm". "We should get back Tessa, looks like we're not going to find anything here". They recollect themselves and head out, informing the others that nothing was found. "So you found nothing cher", "Nothing of interest Gambit, we did find a note from Destiny", "Really Storm, what did it say", "Not much Rogue, she just said to look in the books".  
  
Hours have gone by as Storm and Sage go over the Diaries looking for something, for a clue, something to lead them to their next step. "Wait a minute I think I got something here Storm, something we skipped out"  
  
Storm: What is it?  
  
Sage: Look at this picture she drew, do you see anything funny about it.  
  
Storm: Not really! What is it?  
  
Sage: Look there is a list here  
  
Storm: Shit, how could we have missed it?  
  
Sage: Look, their places we've been to 1st Spain, 2nd Green Antarctica, I assume is the Savage Land, 3rd Sydney 4th Madripoor and finally 5th is Chicago: the only place we have not yet been to. But that's not it, look at this building here in the picture does it look familiar?  
  
Storm: The Sears Tower  
  
Sage: Exactly, so I believe we are heading to Chicago.  
  
Storm walks to the living room where everyone awaits for orders and info on what's going down. "Very well it appears we are heading to Chicago, Davis; you ready", "Any time Ro". "Very well everyone get ready". Within the hour everything is gathered and everyone is set to go. "Ok, everyone better hang one, cuz this is gonna be a rough one", "Just go lil bro, we got no time to waste". With the blink of an eye a portal that looks very much like water opens up and swallows the team whole, and within seconds they arrive in the skies of Chicago.  
  
Jubilee *falling straight to the floor 50 ft. under*: Someone catch meeeeeeeeee!  
  
Slipstream: I got ya! Don't worry your in good hands.  
  
Storm: Bishop, Gambit, Sage where are they?  
  
Lifeguard: Don't worry Storm, I gottem.  
  
Gambit: You otta member that not all of us fly mon ami!  
  
Slipstream: Yeah, Ill remember that! Sorry.  
  
Sage: Look there it is Storm.  
  
They all gather above a nearby building to recollect themselves. "Wow, that was a great ride.can we do it again", "Not now Jubilee, ya'all mad er som'tin". Minutes go by and Sage begins to analyze the building checking out its structure and plans of security.  
  
Bishop: Anything yet Sage?  
  
Sage: Yes, I have found several ways for us to sneak in unnoticed and everything is worked out so far.  
  
Bishop: Anything strange?  
  
Sage: Well Gambit and I noticed a room on the 50th floor with an X on the door and not only that but it says Ororo Munroe on the door under the X. I believe that Irene must have known we would have gotten here.  
  
Rogue: Well she made our work a lot easier.  
  
Bishop: Yeah, and it looks like we don't even have to sneak in this time!  
  
Rogue: Where is Storm anyway?  
  
Bishop: She's off somewhere with Jubilee  
  
Sage: Ah she's just arriving.Well our fearless leader arrives!  
  
Storm: What have you got?  
  
Sage: Well Gambit and I noticed that Room 50B has an X on it with your name right under it, so the plan is you walk in and ask for the key.  
  
Storm: Irene must have known we would've found the list.  
  
Sage: That's what I thought.  
  
Storm: Very well I suggest we move.  
  
Just as day begins to turn night, Ororo walks in the front door thinking "It's a good thing we did bring along our clothes". She walks in with a smirk on her face as she notices that every eye on the floor is on her.  
  
Storm: Hullo!  
  
Clerk: Ugh. Hello, HHH How can I help you.  
  
Storm: Yes, may I have the key to room 50B.  
  
Clerk: Ok now let me see, ugh.I have to call the manager for this, could you please wait.  
  
Storm thinks to her self "Shit what now, I was hoping everything would go off without a hitch".  
  
Manager: What is it?  
  
Clerk: Ugh she asked for the key to 50B.  
  
Manager: 50B? *Turns his attention to Storm* Ah, so you are the elusive Ororo Munroe?  
  
Storm: Yes  
  
Manager: Well sorry but according to the note left by Ms. Irene, we have to make sure that it is you or should I say Ororo Munroe, so may I see some ID?  
  
Storm: No problem, here you go.  
  
Manager: Ok, thank you.here are your keys.  
  
Storm: Thank you.  
  
While Storm makes her way to the elevator the rest follow her.  
  
Storm: Where is Jubilee?  
  
Rogue: She dragged Heather to the salon down the street, said something about dyeing her hair.it appears she's getting along with her quite well.  
  
Storm: Very well as long as she is accompanied.  
  
They all make their way to room 50B. After Ororo puts the key in and turns it, a finger print pad slides out from the side of the door. She puts her finger on it and yet another pad with on oval shape on it pops up.  
  
Bishop: Now what?  
  
Rogue: What do we do, ya want me to make a door?  
  
Storm: No *She reaches into her shirt and pulls out her Ruby*, I hope this works.  
  
As she places her ruby on the pad, it scans the ruby and the door opens. The moment they all walk in the notice the room, the suite, looks like its own by a king or the president. Three steps in and flat monitors scroll down all around the room.  
  
Storm: Wow this is unbelievable  
  
Jubilee: Wow you hit the jackpot Ro.  
  
Storm: My goddess what happened to you?  
  
Jubilee: Well I was going for Betsy's color but the guy doing my hair was new, and well this is what happened.I kinda like it though!  
  
Sage: Hey Storm look at this, these computers are incredible. Look at what I found. She made a map here with the location to the diaries. 5 of which we already have are crossed out in red. It appears that there is one here as well, that's funny!  
  
Storm: What is it?  
  
Sage: The one here appears to be moving.  
  
Jubilee: Someone help me! This thing won't stop chasing me.  
  
Jubilee runs across the room and up some stair being followed by some type of steel ball that's floating around after her.  
  
Storm: What happened?  
  
Jubilee: I grabbed this book and this thing just flew out of nowhere and began chasing me  
  
Storm: Throw me the book.  
  
Jubilee: More than happy to. *Jubilee quickly throws the book to Storm*  
  
Than all of a sudden the ball changes its attention to Storm and flies at her stopping right in front of her face, than a small monitor flips open and a recording of Destiny plays.  
  
Destiny: Hello Ororo. I know we never truly met, and we were on opposing sides, but we basically shared the same dream. We have more history than you may think. You see I saw you in my visions, I saw your raw energy at full potential, I saw what you will become, I saw what you are capable of, so I made sure you fell into the right path because of it.  
  
Rogue: What do you think she means?  
  
Destiny: You see I needed you, because you, just as Jean Grey hold the key to our future, to the future of both human and mutant kind. But you and you alone will surpass by far even the gravest of danger that will arise from the ashes of vengeance in the darkest of hours. And you alone will be challenged and pushed to your limits. Prepare yourself. The fight for existence is near.Goodbye.  
  
Rogue: Wait what did she mean by that? What's going to happen?  
  
Slipstream: What is this challenge she speaks of?  
  
Storm: We must gather the remaining Diaries and learn what we must. We don't have much time.  
  
Sage: I suggest we split up to make this quick Storm, we have 5 and there are 8 more to find, 5 of which Kitty has.  
  
Storm: We will also have to track down Kitty as well, if we plan on getting hers.  
  
Jubilee: Well actually no, you wont.you see I ran into Kitty on my way to meet you guys, and she said that it was important that you got these. But there was something wrong with her; she was hiding something that she did not want me to know. And for some reason she did not want to bring them herself. How strange huh?  
  
Storm: *Storm thinks to her self "Kitty what is wrong with you, why cant you come"* Very well, I guess that leaves 3.we will split up into teams of 3 than, Bishop you take Lifeguard and Thunderbird with you, Sage you take Rogue and Gambit, Jubilee and Slipstream are with me. Let's go!  
  
Next. Running out of Time 


	3. Running Out Of Time

Hey just wanted to say sorry for taking so long, but alas I'm back. I hope you like this next part to the ongoing story! Please Read and Review (  
  
Running Out Of Time  
  
Storm: That's it; I've had enough of your shit you psychotic whore!  
  
Mystique: My, my, do you kiss your mother with that mouth?  
  
Storm: You bitch!  
  
With a flash thought of the mother she hardly got the chance to know before her death alongside her father as well in a terrorist bombing, she quickly acknowledges her rage and dashes forward with a swing that sends the shape shifter flying across the room and with winds generated by Storm, through the wall as well.  
  
Storm: I want to know what is going on. You either tell me the easy way or believe me; I will force it out of you.  
  
Mystique: Oh and that is supposed to scare me wind-rider. You don't have the guts to do anything to extreme. I know it. Just ask your self this, what did you do when you found out I fucked your man Forge. *Hahaha* Remember that? What are you gonna do this time. Go home to Chuck and cry on his shoulder?  
  
Storm: You have struck my last nerve you piece of shit!  
  
Storm walks over to Mystique and picks her up and gives her a jab to the stomach backed by a shock to really twist her guts followed by a head butt right into Ravens nose.  
  
Mystique: You bitch you broke my nose!  
  
Storm: Oh I think that's the last of your worries right now, you either tell me what's going on or you're really gonna hurt!  
  
Mystique: Hey its not my fault Shaw didn't have the balls. That little prick left me knee deep in shit you know. You think I wanted to get involved; I'm tired of all this shit and Im getting to old for it. But no that fucker had to back out at the last minute and go postal down in Sydney. Believe me he was lucky you got to him first. I wish I could tell you everything but if I do that's the end of the road for me darling, and I'm not ready to for that, I still have to much to do. You think I didn't know what was going on. You think I didn't know what Irene wrote in those books. I may be psychotic according to you but I'm not stupid. You think I never looked up those strange languages she wrote in. Something big is coming and he knows about it. Shit he is making it happen and he doesn't want you to know, he doesn't want to you figure out what Irene wanted you to figure out.*Cough* Argh ~ Get out of my head, get out, get out, get out. Aaaaaiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!  
  
Grabbing her head and reaching to Storm for help Mystique finally collapses to the floor with a blank look on her face, as if she's awake but there is no one really there.  
  
Storm: Mystique! What's wrong, answer me!  
  
Avalanche: Now would you look at that guys, she took care oh Mystique.I guess were gonna have ta finish the weather witch ourselves.  
  
Blob: Yeah than we can eat her! She sure looks good enough to eat!  
  
Phantazia: Ach. Now that's just disgusting. Well, well.quite a pickle you're in huh Stormy? Your team is out and there is no one left ta help ya!  
  
Phantazia steps forward and releases a bioelectrical field to disrupt Storm's control over the weather making her an easy target.  
  
Phantazia: Get her!  
  
Storm: You stupid child, I control the forces of nature, just as you can create those electrical fields to disrupt a mutants powers so can I to cancel out your pathetic control over electrical fields.  
  
Ororo reaches to the sky and a bolt of lightning strikes down and blows up the floor in front of the villainous group, crashing them to the wall.  
  
Storm: Make no mistake here you fools, I have lost enough of my friends and if you have harmed anyone of them.you will be for mercy. You! Phantazia. I know you are her most trusted one; tell me.what is going on. (She sends a bolt of static electricity through Phantazia's body strong enough to hurt her into knowing that she was serious)  
  
Phantazia: Alright, alright.I don't know much but, what I do know is that Raven took the remaining Diaries the ones Irene had left for you, and she burned them. She said she pretty much had them in her head. She said it was too dangerous to keep them around. Than about 2 months ago Sebastian called her, said he had a job for her and that there was good dough in it for her. He asked her if she knew anything about the diaries or where they could be, how he became award of them is unknown to us. Than she contacted us and told us that she needed us for something big. Than after Shaw went nuts down in Sydney, Mystique began to bleed from her nose and eyes almost constantly, she said someone was in her head and they were looking for something. She wouldn't tell me much more. All I know is that whoever this guys is he has her pretty shaken up. Whatever Shaw was supposed to do dragged on to her and why I do not know, but it sure did get to her. During the last week she I kept over hearing her saying "It's Coming, Its Coming" over and over during her sleep. Storm: Where are the others? If they are hurt you will answer to me!  
  
Sage: Don't worry Ro we are all good. We just decided to look around after we woke up. Mystique is really badly hurt I don't think she'll make it. What ever got into her head really fried it and I mean really fried it!  
  
Rogue: What is so fucking special about these damn diaries. Are they really worth all this destruction? So many people been her. I'm so sick of this.  
  
Slipstream: Hey where is she going?  
  
Sage: I guess she just needs some air!  
  
Slipstream: Than why is she taking Mystique with her?  
  
Storm: What? Rogue!  
  
Phantazia: Storm, one last thing. Mystique did tell me to give this to you though, if something like this happened. She was prepared for the worst to come to her! She also told me to tell you to head back!  
  
Storm: Back where?  
  
Phantazia: I don't know she just said you'd know when the time comes!  
  
Jubilee: I think we aught to high tail it outta here, I can hear the sirens, and we don't wanna get caught up in police troubles again!  
  
Storm: Very well, Davis take us back to Chicago!  
  
Slipstream: You got it boss!  
  
Storm ``What's going on? What did she mean by go back? Why me? I wish I could figure all this out. Rogue where are you going`` 


	4. Discoveries

Please Read and Review hope you guys like it, so sorry for the last one being too short (!  
  
  
  
Discoveries  
  
  
  
The Windy City, also known as Chicago.just like any other day everything is going by like nothing is wrong people rushing through the streets on their way to work and teenagers rushing to school. All you hear is the sound of buildings being renovated and taxies honking at one another while the drivers swear at each other while cutting each other off. Normally this would take place all day but today sees a chain of events that start of with a mere tremor. People are shaken and wonder what that could have been about.than all of a sudden it begins. High up in the sky as workers doing construction on some of the buildings down through Wabash street work they loose control of a beam. ~Creak~ the workers hear and shout "Everyone get out of the way". The tremor caused the machinery to move unexpectedly causing some errors. The people down below unknowing hear and stare in horror as the beam comes crashing down ready to crush any poor person that happened to stand below it. All of a sudden people around stop and scream in horror as this happens while those below the workers rush out of the beams way. ~SMASH~ The thunderous sound explodes as the beam hits the floor. Than all of a sudden the tremor comes back only this time it lasts longer and things begin the crumble. Now everyone starts to panic and they all start running for cover as they scream. The police on traffic control begin to yell at people "Take cover" while trying to keep them calm. Than out of nowhere a huge hole breaks into the middle of the street and out flies the bodies of 2 men.  
  
Avalanche: That son of a bitch think he can do better than me! I'll show him.  
  
Toad: You better; we don't want them tailing us. They've been tracking us for quite some time.  
  
Avalanche: Oh don't worry I will!  
  
Avalanche begins to tremble his fist as the ground beneath begins to tremble causing windows as well as buildings to crack.  
  
Dazzler: That's enough! There are too many people around, there's no reason for them to get involved.  
  
Toad: Well honey you should have thought about that before you followed us.  
  
Rictor: Oh you're going to be so sorry cabron!  
  
As the mutants argue police cars begin to flood around and cops begin to step out and aim. "Stay where you are, and put your hands up, we are warning you put your hands up". As the police ready to fire the ground begins to shake furiously.  
  
Rictor: Stop that! Its enough  
  
Avalanche: Make me!  
  
Rictor: All right compadre you asked for it.  
  
Rictor raises his hand and puts them together. Than in a blink of an eye a he forms a concussive wave that instantly knocks out Avalanche. "Dazz watch out." Dazzler listens to Rictor and jumps aside as Toad rushes at her, and before he gets the chance to attack once again she hits him with a flash of lights the blinds him momentarily.  
  
"We wont say it again, put your hands up"  
  
Rictor: Hey have you been paying attention we are the good guys here we just saved your lives.  
  
Than as the officers are about to shoot, the sky darkens and a fog begins to cover everything. "Hey where'd that come from" the officers question each other "musta been one o' them muties".  
  
Rictor: Yes the cavalry has arrived.  
  
Dazzler: Yes! (She looks up at the sky looking for a friendly form to appear) Storm, babe how have you been!  
  
Storm: Alison, what is going on here?  
  
Rictor: Well we are trying to find out as well.  
  
Storm: Rictor, it is good to see you again.its been long.  
  
Rictor: Yeah I guess it has huh? *blushes*  
  
Bishop: What's going on?  
  
Dazzler: Well, I think we should take this elsewhere. The cops were about to fire.  
  
Sage: I agree with her Ororo we should head back out.  
  
Storm: Very well, Bishop gather those two fools where taking them with us.  
  
Thunderbird: What? Are you sure about that?  
  
Rictor: Yes, this way we can get some answers outta them.  
  
Bishop: All right than, Ric you wanna give me a hand here? Rictor: No prob Bishop.  
  
Storm: All right everyone ready; hang on than you don't wanna be blown away.  
  
Storm takes to the sky and a gust of air begins to pick up the rest of the team, as she gracefully flies through the sky the others flail behind her. Minutes later they arrive at the hotel room, which was left to Ororo by Destiny and the questioning begins.  
  
Rictor: Where are the other X-Men?  
  
Storm: Back at the mansion. We had to leave under certain circumstances.  
  
Rictor: Oh sorry I didn't know.  
  
Dazzler: Very well, now that we are on this.I was back in Mojoverse looking for Longshot.  
  
Storm: Did you find him?  
  
Dazzler flies into Storm's arms, "He's dead Ro, took me some time but I finally found him.I never thought it would end like that. He was a fighter how could he leave me like this"  
  
Storm: I'm sorry Alison!  
  
Dazzler: Its not your fault, either way I ran into Julio and Shatterstar there, seems Shatterstar was looking for someone as well, but I decided to come back and Ric decided to come back with me.  
  
Storm: What where you doing in Mojoverse Rictor?  
  
Rictor: Well a couple months ago me and Star where down in Arizona and we saw Kitty there, I was surprised to see her by herself I woulda thought she would be with Logan, but she wasn't. Than all of a sudden we were ambushed by Mystique and her circus freaks, me an Star were lucky enough to actually take them all out cept for Avalanche and Toad he kinda just rushed off during the fight. Than we saw them running through a portal, and I could have sworn that Spiral was behind it. Shadowcat had also vanished; I didn't see her anywhere. I thought that maybe Avalanche and Toad took her cuz they ran straight to where she was. So Star and me decided to follow them.  
  
Jubilee: But I just saw Kitty a couple weeks ago, she couldn't have been napped by them if I saw her.  
  
Sage: Are you sure it was her Jubilee, is there any possibility it could have been Mystique. I don't know something is just way off. There isn't enough to put this all together. Storm: Is there anything else either of you can remember Rictor, Dazzler?  
  
Dazzler: Well I ran into both Rictor and Shatterstar after I also saw Toad and Avalanche, I decided to follow them as well, to see what they were up to. One night I noticed them also spying on them. They appeared to be making some kind of deal and I over heard one of them mention Mystique and the Mansion.  
  
Storm: The mansion? What could the mansion have to do with anything.^That's what she meant about going back^ Bishop, gather the rest of the team were heading back to the mansion!  
  
Sage: What's wrong Ororo?  
  
Storm: Something is way off, but one of the Diaries said something about a journey back and the loss of a father, would bring the fire back!  
  
Sage: They're going to kill the Professor!  
  
Storm: Not if we can stop them.  
  
  
  
  
  
NEXT.......Death to the Father, Birth to the End 


End file.
